Destiny Chronicles
by Unknown Gaurdian
Summary: The Never ending Stories of The Gardians the Destiny Chronicles


Destiny Chronicles Chapter- 1 Awakening

It was a calm day everything was Silent but not for long a Guardian a Hunter came on There Sparrow with there Fireteam, Raced passed some vex and headed For the Entrance to the Vault Of Glass

"why are we going to the vault of glass, there really no point it's been 2 years since Atheon was a problem"

"just shut up and do what I say" the hunter blatantly said

Later the Guardians Arrived at the Vault Of Glass and got off of there sparrows and there guns drawn, one a warlock was welding the Doctrine of passage it's a reminder of how good he is in Trials of osiris, the hunter was holding the Ace of Spades a Exotic Hand cannon only Available to Hunters and the Titan welding the Imgoo loop a really good weapon for despatcing Enemy's

"Don't Worry we are just here to recover Some Ghost Fragments So we can help Restore the Library of Information in the Last City" the hunter said

"well at least I get to shoot some things" the titan said promptly pumping a round into his shotgun

"Don't get so Cocky, there are some Taken around here and god knows how many Minitours are around here" the hunter said to the titan

"now how exactly are we supposed to find Ghost or more specifically Dead Ghost, aren't they considerably small and plus there might not be that many here or there might not be a single one here how are we supposed to know this stuff" the Titans asked

The hunter tried to reply but was rudely interrupted by the titan again

"like why does This Take three Guardians to Do a simple task" the titan asked again

I Think I Found one" the warlock said bending down picking up something

"oh nevermind it's Just a rock, hay let me go put this rock on Cayde-6 map and let's see what he has to say about it" the warlock jokingly said

Later at the tower

"well that was a very boring task" the titan said

"I didn't even get to shoot anything" the titan sadly said

"do you ever stop talking" the warlock asked

The Three Guardians headed towards the Vanguard Hall in hopes of getting a reward for all of the dead ghost they found

"ah look who it is" Cayde-6 said

"can we get a actual Task" the hunter asked

"Yeah sure just give me some time to figure something out" Cayde replied quickly

"let's go" the hunter said

The Three Guardians went to there ships and flew down to the last city, landing at there home they removed there helmets revealing themselves

Rob The Titan a Simple and Nice Person but will turn into a Wrecking ball in some situations, Jason The Warlock who cares more for his ego than he does anything else, Victoria the hunter a cute girl who is misunderstood as a harmless person, there wrong she is a swift fighter who had gone through Trials of osiris by herself and went Flawless, let's just say all of the people she beat never played trials again

Victoria in Character was a Cute and small girl, she had black hair with the ends died purple, Jason was a sturdy guy, as obsessed with his hair as Victoria he likes to think as himself as a god in the Crucible, Rob a very Strong Titan a very nice a gentle person

They all went in and went to there room where they took off all of there armor Victoria just went straight to sleep Rob and jason sat down in the living room and just turned on the TV

"of course Victoria went straight to sleep, she's always sleeping" Rob Said

"isn't that obvious" Jason said

"see she thinks just because she can go flawless solo she can do anything she wants to do" Rob Said

"well honestly she's not that good she was just playing against some very bad people that just suck I at crucible and trials" Jason said

"not true" Victoria said walking out of her room

"you guys are just jealous that I can single handedly go Flawless in Trials" she said with a smile on her face

"your just saying that because that's the only thing you have accomplished" Rob Said

"I soloed prison of elders so you be quiet" Rob Said

"can we all just get along" Jason said

"whatever" Victoria said sitting on the couch

"tomorrow is iron banner" Jason said

 **THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE TO CONTINUE MAKING MORE CHAPTERS I KNOW THERE ARE MOST LIKELY A LOT OF GRAMMAR ERRORS BUT PLZ REFRAIN FROM FILLING UP THE COMMENTS WITH ERRORS I MADE I'M NOT PERFECT AT THIS**


End file.
